A Bit of Torture
by ivy-queen
Summary: It's not easy to have a boyfriend like Fuji...Ryoma knows only too well.


**Author's notes**: Ok! My obsession with tenipuri finally pushed me into writing a fic on my favourite pair! So, don't blame me for the lameness I've written...blame tenipuri! (smiles sheepishly) It's just too good, couldn't resist a fic! Anyways, this is my first tenipuri fic...hope it doesn't suck too badly!

**Disclaimer**: Nope! Don't own anything of tenipuri...sadly.

**Warning:** shounen-ai (boy-love) So, be warned!

* * *

"…No way!" A cap was lowered to hide the tell-tale signs of a blooming blush. 

"Saa, you are hurting me. I did put a lot of love into this,"

"No," came the abrupt reply from under the cap.

"Oh, come now…I'm asking nicely,"

"No means no. I would have thought someone who is claimed to be a genius would be smart enough to figure that out."

"You are too mean to me." A pout, followed by a sigh, "Well, since you have left me no choice…"

Eyes widened in shock, "…you wouldn't,"

Lips curved up in a devilish smirk as eyes were opened to reveal a startling blue, "Oh yes, I would."

A desperate look replaced the one of shock as golden-brown eyes shifted away from azure ones to settle on the bundle of fur that was sleeping peacefully in the lap of the other boy, unaware of its looming doom.

"…fine." The reply was laced heavily with resignation and resentment.

A triumphant look returned the menacing glare evenly. "I knew you would see it my way, eventually,"

The next day, the tennis club of Seishun Gakuen was left gasping for breath at the image of their resident prince sporting a pair of new black shorts. Now, one rather stoic captain seemed at loss to see his entire club behaving like a bunch of monkeys, and was quick to dish out some punishment ("50 more laps,")…until he too noticed the blindingly bright pink letters that were stitched across the back of the new black shorts their youngest regular wore. The pink letters that stated boldly "ENTRY GRANTED ONLY TO FUJI SYUUSUKE"

It would be a major understatement to say that the usually calm and collected buchou was flustered at this discovery. In hopes of holding onto the last bit of sanity he possessed, the wise buchou decided not to question the oddness of the situation and merely ordered the guilty regular to run laps for the rest of the tennis practice. Of course, he also chose to ignore the disturbing smile that was fixed onto the face of a certain tensai, unwilling to be the victim of the sadistic boy's attention. Yes, he did realise how cowardly it was of him as the renowned Seigaku's buchou…but safety of self came first and foremost.

By the end of practice, the young boy with the offending black shorts known by the name of Echizen Ryoma was clutching desperately to his last nerve and what was left of his pride. To his utter dismay, it did not seem like his fellow regulars were ever going to forget the day's events. As a blushing Ooishi Shuichirou dragged the last of the regulars who were mercilessly teasing the poor boy (namely a hyper Kikumaru Eiji and Momoshiro Takeshi) out of the locker room, Ryoma thought of the most painful ways to kill his cruel and conniving boyfriend. Really, which decent boyfriend would ever blackmail you by threatening to give your beloved cat a make-over! And worse…a bright pink collar? BRIGHT PINK!

"Ne, wasn't practice fun, Ryoma-kun?"

Brown eyes narrowed dangerously at the sound of that annoyingly soft voice and Ryoma slammed his locker door so hard that it kept on vibrating for a long while.

"Saa…you seem angry," went on the silky voice as a pair of arms encircled the shorter boy's waist, "Ryoma-kun, why are you angry?"

Ryoma felt his jaw literally drop open as he whirled around furiously to face the smiling boy. "W-why! WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'WHY', YOU EVIL BA…ngh!"

The loud rantings were suddenly silenced by a pair of soft lips, and for the next ten minutes the locker room was rather quiet aside from a few sighs and moans. In the end, the prince of tennis was left trembling in the arms of a very satisfied Fuji Syuusuke.

"So, why are you angry?"

Desperate to look annoyed, Ryoma carefully averted his eyes away from the probing blue gaze. Fixing a frown on his face, he opened his mouth to list all the reasons why he was rightfully angry…and found his mind in a blank.

_Dammit! _It was the only thought his traitorous brain could conjure. Seeing the helpless look on his cute boyfriend's face, Fuji's eyes took on a definite mischievous look.

When Ryoma felt lips press against his throat, he jerked out of his stupor and groaned. "Stop that, Fuji-senpai! Someone might see us!"

"That is the idea, Ryoma." Fuji smirked.

A glare. "Fuji-senpai! I don't understand you! Why do you have to be so…so…such a pain!"

"Saa, you wound me with those words. I am merely trying to make it clear to everyone how much I adore my little boyfriend,"

Ryoma tried to fight hard against the blush that was threatening to cover his face and sighed. Seriously, when Fuji put it that way it was a bit flattering…

"Demo, everyone already knows, Fuji-senpai! And anyway, it not like I would ever respond to any other proposals…I like _you_ after all." The last part of the statement was merely an incomprehensible mumble, but Fuji being the tensai caught it. The honesty behind the words strung a chord in him and his face softened as he gazed at the blushing boy.

"That was all I wanted to hear," he finally murmured.

Ryoma looked surprised for a moment before he recovered and muttered, "Mada mada dane. You should have already known that, why else do you think I put up with your strangeness?"

The older boy couldn't help but chuckle at the indignant expression on Ryoma's face. "Gomen, gomen! I will stop teasing you from now on, ne,"

Those big eyes just merely glared at him warily before Ryoma leaned into Fuji's embrace.

"Demo...I am making you pay for the torture I went through today,"

"Hai, Hai…Ryoma-sama"

A light punch on the arm followed by an evil grin , "_You_ will _pay_ tonight. _A lot_!"

At that moment, the prince wished that he always carried a camera with him like his photography-obsessed lover. The look on Fuji's face was priceless! But Fuji being Fuji, recovered very quickly and agreed to the payment heartily with another knee-weakening kiss.

In the meantime at the doorway leading to the locker room showers, a very disturbed boy by the name of Tezuka Kunimitsu vowed to leave all the locking-up duties to the vice-captain of the Seigaku Tennis club. Locking-up was turning out to be hazardous to his fast-depleting sanity.

* * *

"One last thing, Fuji-senpai!"

"Hmmm?"

"If you ever threaten Karupin again, I'm gonna have to chop you into pieces and feed you to him!"

"Saa..."

* * *

(ducks to avoid the attack of various rotten food) Eep! Well, do drop me a review, or some candy! ..by the way, flames will be ignored. 


End file.
